


Being close to you

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Distance, Drabble, Fluff, Haiku, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trains, Wise Guys, aber auch Streit, was auch immer der richtige tag dafür wäre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Momentaufnahmen einer beginnenden Beziehung, in denen sich Boerne und Thiel auf verschiedene Arten unterschiedlich nah sind.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Felder sind gelb  
>  Links Raps und rechts spiegelt sich  
>  das Sonnenlicht grell

Endlich. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet?

Neben mir drängeln sich teils sehr unzivilisiert andere Menschen. Der Zug wird voll, doch natürlich überlasse ich nichts dem Zufall. Der Fensterplatz Nummer 8 ist für mich reserviert. Das muss auch der junge Mann akzeptieren, der jetzt widerwillig Platz macht. Er setzt sich mir gegenüber. Nach einem tadelnden Blick meinerseits macht er den Lärm, der aus seinen Kopfhörern dringt, etwas leiser. Wir nicken uns zu.

Der Zug setzt sich in Bewegung und ich betrachte die Landschaft, die an mir vorbeizieht. Photovoltaikanlagen und Rapsfelder geben sich gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Ganze ist vor allem inspiriert von dem Song „Die Bahn kommt“ von den Wise Guys. Es gibt darin eine Zeile, die mich so sehr an Boerne erinnert, dass ich einfach was draus machen musste.
> 
> Ich habe Gefallen an dieser Drabble-Sache gefunden. Kurz fassen ist sonst nicht so meins und da hat so ein Drabble seinen Reiz für mich. Naja und dann kam noch jemand mit einem Haiku um die Ecke und irgendwie war ich der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, das beides miteinander zu verbinden (jeder Haiku-Experte würde sich wahrscheinlich die Haare raufen bei dem, was ich da als Haiku bezeichne...)  
> Jedenfalls hoffe ich, es ist nicht zu viel... „Kunst“ geworden und der eigentliche Inhalt kommt noch genug zur Geltung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Haltestelle   
>  Ich komme immer näher   
>  Gleich bin ich bei dir 

Ob ich den Zug bekommen habe, fragst du. Du möchtest mich vom Bahnhof abholen. Ich gebe mir Mühe, meine Freude darüber nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Das mit uns ist noch ungewohnt. Vor allem ungewohnt schön. Seit du weggezogen bist, sind wir uns näher gekommen, als wir es zuvor jemals waren. Eigentlich absurd. Doch es hat nichts mehr mit der Entfernung zwischen uns zu tun, wie nah ich mich dir fühle.

Jemand zugestiegen? Was für ein Hohn. Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich in Gütersloh wohne?

Die Zeit scheint langsamer zu vergehen, je öfter ich auf die Uhr schaue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaa auf der Zugstrecke zwischen Münster und Hamburg fährt man normalerweise nicht durch Gütersloh. Und falls hier jemand aus Gütersloh kommt und sich angegriffen fühlt: Sorry! Das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, das waren die Wise Guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sitzen am Strand  
>  Meine Füße werden nass  
>  Sonnenuntergang  
> 

Die Welle reicht weiter als gedacht. Gut, dass du mich überredet hast, Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Du lachst und obwohl ich mich über meine nassen Füße ärgere, steige ich mit in dein Lachen ein. Es fühlt sich gut an, mit dir. Deine Augen bilden einen starken Kontrast zu den abendlichen Rottönen der Sonne. Sie sind wunderschön. Ich verliere mich in ihnen.

Die nächste Welle schwappt an unsere Füße, aber es ist mir egal. Das Gefühl deiner Lippen auf meinen ist zu gut, um es wegen etwas Elbwasser zu unterbrechen. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie lange ich mir das schon wünsche. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dein Lächeln gestern  
>  Das war so wunderschön echt  
>  Ich bin so verliebt  
> 

Ich habe Abschiedsküsse immer verabscheut, aber jetzt bedeutet es, dass ich dich einmal öfter küssen darf und das ist gut. Ich genieße dich. Der Abschied fällt mir schwer. Wir sind jetzt eines dieser Paare, die man zuhauf an Bahnsteigen sieht. Ich möchte mit niemand anderem hier stehen. Eigentlich möchte ich auch nicht in den Zug steigen, aber ich muss. Ein letztes Mal atme ich dich ein, flüstere Worte in dein Ohr, die nur für dich bestimmt sind und streiche sanft über deinen Handrücken, als ich deine Hand loslasse.

Du wartest, bis der Zug losfährt und ich schaue noch kilometerlang zurück. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Welt zieht vorbei  
>  Mein Kopf lehnt an der Scheibe  
>  Du bist so weit weg  
> 

Draußen fährt ein anderer Zug vorbei. Ich beneide dessen Insassen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu mir in deine Richtung fahren. Ein Fahrgast meines Abteils legt sich mit dem Schaffner an, doch seine Argumentation ist nicht gut durchdacht. Er kann lang diskutieren, mit seinem Wochenendticket wird er an einem Montag nicht weit kommen. Vielleicht hat er ein ähnlich schönes Wochenende verbracht wie ich und ihm ist dabei sein Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen.

Mit dir gehen Tage wie im Flug vorbei. Ich sehne mich jetzt schon zurück in deine Arme, aber bis es wieder so weit ist, wird sich die Zeit endlos dehnen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warum streiten wir?  
>  Ich will dir noch was sagen  
>  Du hörst gar nicht zu  
> 

Wann bin ich so verletzlich geworden? Deine Worte treffen mich tiefer, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte und von meiner sonstigen Selbstsicherheit fehlt jede Spur. Gegen deine Impulsivität, die ich normalerweise liebe, komme ich heute nicht an. Ich habe es gemerkt, dass sich etwas angestaut hat. Muss es sich denn ausgerechnet jetzt entladen, während du mich zum Bahnhof fährst? Die Ankunftszeit auf dem Navigationsgerät kommt mir so endgültig vor. Wie viele Minuten habe ich noch mit dir?

Jedes meiner Worte prallt an dir ab wie an einem Schutzpanzer. Deine Augen sind starr auf den Verkehr gerichtet. Du ignorierst mich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir so leid  
>  Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein  
>  Bitte geh jetzt nicht  
> 

Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns noch nie gestritten hätten, im Gegenteil. Aber heute ist es irgendwie anders. Ich führe einen Monolog, es ist kein Miteinander. Dann platzt dir der Kragen, weil ich nicht aufhöre, zu reden und der Monolog wechselt. Deine Stimme ist hart, deine Worte dulden keinen Widerworte. Sie drängen mich in die Defensive.

Hör auf.

Am Bahnhof schmeißt du mich raus. Regen beginnt, vom Himmel zu fallen und prasselt genau wie deine Schimpftirade auf mich ein. Ich versuche ein letztes Mal, mich zu entschuldigen. Es nützt nichts, du gibst Gas und lässt mich einfach stehen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich träume von dir  
>  Ich möchte nicht aufwachen  
>  Realitätsverlust 

Ich spüre deine Lippen noch auf meinen, höre deine Stimme nah an meinem Ohr, sehe dein Lächeln direkt vor mir. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen weicht die Wärme aus den Bildern in meinem Kopf und alles wird schwarz. Ich möchte den rasenmähenden Nachbarn erwürgen, der mich aus meinem Traum gerissen hat.

Meine Wut auf dich ist verflogen, stattdessen fressen mich nun die Erinnerungen an uns auf. Ich träume so oft von dir. Wenn ich wach bin, denke ich an dich. Ich denke viel zu viel und das tut mir nicht gut.

Du hast gesagt, du brauchst Zeit und ich warte auf dich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich suche dich in  
>  Gesichtern auf der Straße  
>  Ich wär gern bei dir 

Ich sehe dich täglich mindestens drei Mal, aber nie bist du es wirklich. Es macht mich krank, dass ich nicht bei dir sein darf. Dass du mich auf Abstand hältst. Ungefähr vier Mal am Tag hadere ich mit mir, ob ich nicht doch versuchen sollte, dich zu vergessen. Doch das scheint ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein.

Anderen gegenüber bemühe ich mich, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie es in mir aussieht, doch du hast meine Mauern mit einer Abrissbirne zerstört und ich stehe schutzlos da. Sie wieder aufzubauen kostet Kraft und Zeit. Bis dahin ist jedes Glas halb leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für nichts auf der Welt  
>  Geb ich auf, was wir hatten  
>  Die Hoffnung stirbt nie

Hinterher sieht man immer klarer. Wir beide hatten Angst, vielleicht vor uns selbst und vor allem, was kommt. Doch ich habe erkannt: Was immer auch kommt, es kommt mir entgegen und ich nehme, egal, was passiert, es an als Teil meines Lebens. Als ich das verstehe, lasse ich alles stehen und liegen und komme – fahre – dir entgegen, so schnell es geht, gleich mit dem nächsten Zug.

Obwohl ich aufgeregt bin, fühlt es sich richtig an. So, als wüsste ich endlich wieder, wo ich hingehöre. Uns gebe ich nicht kampflos auf, für nichts auf dieser Welt. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel kommen die Wise Guys, die Fantas, Radio Doria und Roger Cicero zusammen. Crazy Kombi 😅


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deine Arme sind  
>  der sicherste Platz der Welt  
>  Halt mich bitte fest

Es regnet schon wieder, als ich vor deiner Tür stehe. Aber das ist nebensächlich, denn selbstverständlich habe ich einen Regenschirm parat. Meine Hand zittert ob des Adrenalins in meinem Körper, als ich die Klingel betätige.

Ich halte die Luft an, als du mir die Tür öffnest. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, doch dein Blick hellt sich auf, als du mich erkennst. Ich lese Ungläubigkeit gepaart mit Schuldgefühlen in deinen Augen. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, fällst du in meine Arme und alle Anspannung von mir ab.

Unsere ehrlich gestammelte Entschuldigungen gehen in einem Kuss unter. Du hast mir gefehlt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute tanze ich  
>  Schwebend über den Boden  
>  Es hat sich gelohnt

Du liegst in meinem Arm und streichst eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn. Du siehst glücklich aus. Das bin ich auch.

Wir flüstern Versprechungen, die wir ernst meinen, aber nicht einhalten können und wir beide wissen das. Aber das ist okay, denn wir wissen auch, dass es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen und dass wir das, was wir haben, nicht einfach so aufgeben werden. Unsere Worte entfalten ihr unsichtbares Gewicht auf den Kissen, Decken und Laken, während ich innerlich mit dir mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Bett schwebe.

Eine lose Wimper liegt auf deiner Wange. Ich weiß genau, was ich mir wünsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Möglich, dass das nicht alles ganz so IC ist. Das ist bei so Gedankensachen irgendwie immer schwierig, finde ich, weil die kennt man ja nicht.  
> Wie dem auch sei. Ich hatte jedenfalls Freude am Schreiben :D Vielleicht hatte ja jemand anderes Freude am Lesen. Oder zumindest irgendwelche anderen Gefühle.


End file.
